


Rick Sanchez x Reader

by krazykat101



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykat101/pseuds/krazykat101
Summary: Read the story and find out what happens.





	1. Before You Read

READ THIS...... IT IS IMPORTANT THAT YOU KNOW THIS:

Here is some i formation to help you along the way.  
✨ This story will contain swearing.  
✨ Sorry if this story is bad.  
✨It switches from (Y/N)'s p.o.v. to Rick's.  
✨(y/n) = your name  
✨(y/l/n) = your last name  
✨(h/c) = your hair colour  
✨(e/c) = your eye colour  
✨(y/m/n) = your mom's name  
✨(n/n) = your nick name  
✨ This is an a.u. where Rick Sanchez is actually nice but he still drinks.

THIS IS AN A.U. (ALTERNATE UNIVERSE)!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was a bright and beautiful light blue. Your Mom had decided to move to another town. You were uneasy about this, as you were not sure what to think about the whole situation. Your parents hadn't talked to you about the whole situation at all. Not knowing anything about where you were moving to was concerning to you as you wanted to know at least something about the town but you decided not to ask. Your Dad had turned on the radio and the song 'Nine in the afternoon' by Panic! At thr disco started playing. You sang along to the whole song. After it finished playing your Mom pulled into the driveway. As you were about to get out you saw your new neighbours approach. At this point you had no idea what to do. Your Mom bad opened the door to where you were sitting in the car and you got out of the car, and started to grab a box of your stuff. As you had grabbed the box you heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a teenager. You looked in the direction of the voice and noticed a boy with brown hair, a yellow shirt, and some jeans.  
"Hey I am Morty Smith, Nice to meet you, and you are?"  
"Oh I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you too." You smiled.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

Morty seemed like a nice kid. I looked at my Mom and wondered if she was actually okay with the fact we were living in a whole new town compared to where we were living. Morty then introduced me to his Grandpa Rick.  
"Hey I am (Y/N) (Y/L/N)." I said.  
"Nice to meet -burp- you (Y/N)." To me Rick seemed like a nice person. I wasn't quite sure if I could trust the new neighbours or not. Just as I had lost myself in thought, my mom nudged me with her elbow. I jumped a little in surprise. As I jumped a little I heard what sounded like a laugh from someone; I think it was Rick. The laughter soon stopped and I then walked the box into the room that was mine. After carrying the first box up to your room, you ran out the front door and grabbed another box and that continued untill you had all the boxs containing your stuff up in your room. As you were about to close the trunk of the van you heard a voice that sounded like it belonged to a female. Not quite sure who it could have been, you turned around to see your mom talking to this unfamiliar female.  
"(Y/N), Beth has invited us over for dinner." Mom said as I looked at her. The woman whom your mom had said was Beth, walked up to you.  
"Hello, I'm Beth Smith. Nice to meet you. And you are?"  
"I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Nice to meet you too." From what you could tell she seemed like a very nice person.

Rick's p.o.v.

My daughter Beth had decided to head over to introduce herself, so i went over with her. I might as well go over and introduce myself to be nice. I was kind of surprised that Jerry hadn't introduced himself to the neighbours but then again I didn't care. I mean Beth did marry an idiot after all. But anyway, I was watching as Beth introduced herself to the new neighbours. As she was introducing herself I saw a girl who had (h/l) (h/c) hair, (e/c) eyes, and she was wearing (outfit of your choice). I heard the words 'come over' and 'dinner' come from Beth and was not quite sure what she had asked the girl and her mom.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

Beth had asked my mom if we could go there for dinner. I thought it was kind of weird but nice all at the same time. I meam we just met and all but I think it would be nice for us to all have dinner together. Beth said that we were going to have dinner at around 7:30 pm. It was now only 3:45 which means I can unpack my stuff for a couple hours and then I can go shower. I started to pull my pillows and blankets out of a couple of boxes and made my bed, then i pulled out my (colour) jeans, a (second colour) plaid shirt, and a black tanktop to wear with my plaid shirt. When i checked the time it was 5:45pm so then I had decided it was time to shower. As i was about to get in the tub i had accidently hit my foot off the side of the bath tub. After I cleaned my hair and body, I got out of the tub and went to grab my towel. I noticed as I was going to grab my towel that my ankle and the side of my foot was a little bit bruised. I quickly pulled on all my clothes and went to the living room. My mom noticed that the side of my foot and ankle ankle were bruised. I didn't want her to question it, so you quickly put on your shoes.  
"(Y/N), sweetie what happened to your foot?" Mom had asked.  
"Oh, I hit my foot off the tub when i was getting in, and now I have this bruise." Mom then looked at the clock.  
"(Y/N), we have to leave in a few minutes, so make sure that you are ready to go."  
"Yes Mom. I am ready to go now." You said as you were walking into the front room where you put your shoes and other stuff. You and your mom then went out the door to go to the neighbours.


	3. Chapter 2

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

As my mom and I went outside I saw the garage door open. I saw someone in the garage and he seemed to be working on things, at first I couldn't tell who it was in the garage. As mom and I got closer I realized it was Rick working on something. My mom went up and rang the door bell. A couple minutes later the door opened revealing Beth and a guy. I was not sure who this man was but what I did know was that he seemed to have some sort of relationship with Beth.  
"(Y/N), (Y/M/N), it is so nice of you to come over. Come on in."

Rick's p.o.v.

I heard Beth said 'come on in' which led me to believe that the neighbours had come over. As I heard the front door shut, I had walked out of my garage and to the fridge to grab a beer or some kind of alcohol. As I turned around to go back to my garage, I saw the new neighbours.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

I was standing the house of my neighbours, since Beth invited us over for dinner. I was not sure how to feel as I only knew Rick, Beth, and Morty. I was soon about to meet the other who I have not met yet.  
"Summer, Jerry, come introduce yourselves to the new neighbours." Beth yelled loud enough for them to hear. A few seconds later I heard footsteps come towards me. I then saw a man who has brown hair, wearing a green shirt, and a girl who has light brown hair and was wearing a pink top. She seemed nice to me but I wasn't quite sure how to introduce myself to her or the man.  
"Hello, this is my daughter (y/n)."  
"Hello (Y/N), I am Jerry and this is Summer." Jerry said and then pointed at Summer. I felt as if Summer and I had just instantly got along even before we had been introduced to eachother. My mom had nodded at Beth. I wasn't quite sure why but I wasn't about to ask. Soon my mom headed to the kitchen. I followed her and saw seven plates sitting on the table with food sitting on them. Soon I sat down after Beth told me to sit in a certain spot. I noticed the chair beside me was empty. Minutes later, as I was taking a bite of my dinner, I noticed that Rick was now sitting beside me eating dinner. Now as we were all eating dinner, Rick grabbed the butter and put some on his dinner. He sat there and ate his dinner while the rest of us were talking. After dinner Summer insisted I stay over for a sleepover. As that question was asked I noticed Rick get up and leave. My mom was okay with the sleep over and so was Summer's parents.

Ricks's p.o.v.

I heard Summer ask if (Y/N) could stay over. After hearing that question being asked I didn't stick around to hear the answer since I still needed to work on my invention. I then went into my garage and pulled out my flask and took a swig from it. After taking the swig I put my flask back. Soon I heard footsteps walking towards the garage. I didn't pay much attention. The door opened to reveal Morty. He walked into the room and saw I was working on something.  
"Morty get out -burp- of here. Now!" I saw Morty run out after i yelled at him. It is important that he doesn't see what I am working on. I needed someone who could help me with this, I mean for testing it. I was thinking about testing it on Morty, but I would need permission from him to do so. I had finished it about 10 minutes after I left the dinner table. I just need to test it and make sure it does what it is suppose to do. The invention was suppose to make it so that we -  I mean so that I can see the memories of others, and see what they are thinking about. It might be a good thing butnit may also be a horrible thing. Well I guess I will find out after testing it.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

Morty came back to the dinner table and he looked a little mad.  
"(Y/N), we are going to go get some stuff from your place for the sleepover." Summer said.  I nodded as we went to my new home. We went to my room and grabbed some clothes, since we didn't know how long I was staying there. Summer seemed very happy. I was hoping that there would be nothing weird going on. After getting everything packed, Summer and I went back to her place. As soon as the front door was opened we saw Beth.  
"(Y/N), Summer, where were you two?" Beth asked with concern present in her voice.  
"We were back at my place getting some stuff so that I could spend the night. Which by the way, how long am I allowed to stay since I brought enough stuff to stay for three days." I ask.  
"You can stay for three days if you want just let your mom know." Beth replied. I texted my mom and asked how long I could stay and she said I could stay over for three days. Summer after hearing that answer grabbed my hand and pulled me to her room.  After getting to her room she decided that we were going to have a makeover. Summer had put mascara, eyeliner, eyeshadow, and  blush on me. Then after the make-up was done she decided that she was going to make me change clothes. I didn't bother to tell her no about the whole changing clothes thing because I felt as If i did it would made her mad.


	4. Chapter 3

(Y/N)'s p.o.v

I felt strange with all this weird make-up on and these different clothes. Summer had decided that she wanted to show the makeover to her mom. I wasn't okay with this but Summer was really happy with her makeover skills. As we reached the kitchen we saw Beth.   
"Hey mom, turn around I want you to see the new (Y/N)." Summer said and Beth turned around.  
"Wow (Y/N), you look different." I thanked her but I just really wanted to get out of there. I then heard the door open.

Rick's p.o.v.

I opened the door and walked into the kitchen. I saw Summer and her friend in the kitchen. (Y/N) turned around to where ever she wanted to go and she seemed to have tears running down her face.  
"Hey Summer what did you do to your friend?" I asked.  
"Oh, I gave her a makeover and I think she looks nice." Summer replied. I guess she doesn't know that her friend ran out of here with tears running down her face.  
"Summer your friend just ran out of here with tears -urrrp- streaming down her face, which means she didn't like what ever you did." Summer just looks at me like I am crazy and have no idea what I am talking about.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

I ran to Summer's room in hopes to change my clothes back to what I was orignally wearing. Also I was hoping to get the make-up off of my face. I heard someone talking from the other side of the door.  
"(Y/N), I am so sorry for what I did. I didn't know what I was thinking when i gave you that outfit and did your make-up." I opened the door and Summer walked up to me and hugged me. I guess she feels sorry about it.  
"Also (Y/N), Rick saw you crying he is the reason I know that you were." I sighed as I remembered that I didn't want Summer's family to see me crying. I guess it is too late for that.  
"Summer, (Y/N), can you two come out here and bring Morty with you?" I heard someone call out to use. Well that was sudden. Summer decided to go get Morty and I headed downstairs to see what the person who called us, wanted. To my surprise Beth, and Jerry were not here; leaving the only one to calls us down here was Rick.  
"(Y/N) do you -urrrp- know where Summer a-urrrp-nd Morty are?"  
"I think they are still upstairs. Do you want me to check?" I asked trying to be as helpful as I could.  
"Only if you want to. I mean if they are not down here in the next few minutes we are leaving without them." Rick said.

Rick's p.o.v.

I had called them all down. It seems as if (Y/N) is the only one who heard me. It would not surprise me at all if that was the case. A couple minutes have passed and they are still not down here.  
"(Y/N) can you go check if they are still up there?" I asked.  
"Sure." After (Y/N) replied to me, I went to go watch 'Ball Fondlers'. 

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

I went upstairs to search for Morty and Summer. I looked in Summer's room and Summer was just laying there texting.   
"Hey Summer, Rick says we are leaving in a few minutes, so you might want to get downstairs. Also I have to find Morty."  
"Morty is down the hall the second door on the left." Summer told me.   
"Thanks Summer." I replied. I left Summer's room and walked down the hall until I got to the second door on the left. I knocked on the door.  
"Morty we are leaving in a few minutes with or without you." I told him. I went back downstairs and went to the living room, where Rick was sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Rick. I told them that we were leaving in a few minutes with or without them."  
"(Y/N), that is genius! Why didn't I think about that?" Rick asked, and you weren't sure how to respond. A few minutes had past.  
"Summer, Morty get your asses down here or else we are leaving with out you!" Rick yelled. They didn't come downstairs so Rick decided it was going to be just the two of us. I didn't blame him, he had told them more than once to get down here so that we could go on the adventure. 

Rick's p.o.v.

I wanted to know what (Y/N) was thinking. I was not going to ask her, just so she didn't feel like i was questioning her.   
"Morty, Summer, get your asses down here or else we are leaving with out you!" I yelled. I guess they don't want to go on the adventure, well that is fine by me. I started walking to the garage and was soon followed by   
(Y/N) who would be joining me on this adventure.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

Rick started walking to the garage so I followed him. As soon as we got in the garage, he lead me to his ship/car. I was nervous but excited to go on this adventure. There was no telling what would happen but I guess that is the fun in any adventure. Rick soon got in the ship/car, which i got into as well. He then opened the garage door from his ship/car. After the garage door opened he pulled out then he pressed a button on the remote and the garage door shut. After the garage door had shut, he made it so that the ship/car was in the air so that the adventure could begin. I was super excited for this adventure and to see what it had in store for us to do.


	5. Chapter 4

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

We had gone into space, and it was so pretty. I was actually not expecting this to happen at all but it had really surprised me.  
"So (Y/N), have you ever been to space before?" Rick asked as if this was a normal thing to happen.  
"Actually in fact, I have not gone into space before, but this is really amazing!" I replied.  
"Well we are going to get ice cream from the best ice cream parlor in the whole universe." Rick yelled happily.  
He kept driving until he got to the parking lot of the ice cream parlor. He then got out of the ship/car and so did I. We walked into the ice cream parlor.  
"What kind would you like?"  
"I have no idea there are so many to pick from. So surprise me." I told him.  After he ordered the two cones we sat at the table eating our ice cream. As we were sitting there eating our ice cream we had a good conversation about random things. After finishing our ice cream cones, we got back in the ship/car and Rick decided that we were going to head to another place. The place, Rick had taken me to was beautiful. It was a colourful place. We walked around for a while until we got bored and then we left and we headed to another place where we could watch a movie. As we were watching a movie, it began to get cold and I shivered.

Rick's p.o.v.

I noticed that (Y/N) had shivered so I pulled her closer in an attempt to keep her warm. As soon as we were pretty side by side to eachother she snuggled in closer, i think she was trying to get even more heat to keep warm. I had decide after about ten minutes of (Y/N) being snuggled up closer to me, that we should leave so that we would go back to our planet. As we made it back to our planet, we saw Summer and Morty run out the front door. Summer ran towards me and hugged me.  
"Grandpa Rick didn't do anything to you did he?" Summer asked with a lot of concern present in her voice.  
"No, he didn't. All he did was pull me closer to him while I was shivering." I replied. Summer looked at me for a few minutes.  
"Well I guess that is a good thing in a way." Summer told me as we started heading to her room.

Rick's p.o.v.

I saw Summer and (Y/N) heading to Summer's room. "Well I guess that is a good thing in a way." I heard Summer say. I heard to my garage after hearing this. I had finished the device a couple days ago. The device once it is placed in someone's ear will let me see the memories and it will let me know what they are thinking. Maybe (Y/N) will allow me to test this on her. I went to go find (Y/N) but I didn't find her in the living room, the kitchen, or in my garage. After thinking about it for a few minutes, I thought maybe she was in Summer's room. I went to the door of Summer's room and knocked on the door. After knocking on the door, (Y/N) opened it.  
"Hey Rick, what can I help you with?"  
"Oh umm... -urrrp- Can you help me out with something? Also I am getting Morty to come help out." I answered.  We walked to go Morty's room and knocked on the door.  
"Who is it? And what is it that you need? Morty called out.  
"Hey Morty it is Rick and (Y/N), I was wondering if you could help us with something?"  
"Sure Rick. I will be down in a couple minutes." Morty replied.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

"Sure Rick. I will be down in a couple minutes." I had heard Morty reply. Rick and I went to his garage. When we got to where this thing he want Morty and I to see was he then took it from the thing it was in.  
"Rick what is that?" I asked; confused from what I was seeing.  
"(Y/N), that is a device that will let me see people's memories and hear their thoughts." I was kind of concerned but I was also interested in it. With Rick into science, I was learning more about science. It is amazing that he is taking time out of his day to teach me science and how to make cool inventions. I would have to make sure to pay close attention to his science work. I felt as if watching Rick working on different inventions would help me to better understand somethings. I had one of my hands on his work bench, while I was watching him work on his newest invention. As I was sitting at Rick's work bench I felt him place a hand over mine. It was kind of weird at first but after a while of his hand being on mine, it didn't feel weird anymore.  
"Rick I am going upstairs to change and then I will be back in a little bit I am going back over to check on my mom." I told him as I was about to walk out of the garage door to go change my clothes, amd then to my mom's. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of black shorts, a dark blue tanktop and a black shawl. I then went out the front door and I crossed the road after looking both ways, before heading to the front door of my mom's. I knocked on the door and my mom opened the door.  
"(Y/N), where the fuck have you been all this time?" Your mom asked kind of concerned.   
"I have been over at the neighbours' house." I told her.  
"Well I went you out of here! You can come get your stuff but I want you out of here." My mom said. It was horrible because I never thought I would hear my mom say somthing like that to me in anyway way, shape or form but she did. I went a grabbed three bags full of my stuff, and then started to head back over to Beth and Jerry's house. I had tears streaming down my face and I was seriously hoping that nobody would notice the tears.  
"(Y/N), what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Jerry asked.  
"My mom kicked me out of the house and now I have mo where to go." I said as I continued to cry.   
"I think it might be okay with Beth if you stay here."  
"Thanks, Can I get some help to get more of my stuff from my Mother's place?" Rick, Morty, Summer, and Jerry all helped me get my stuff from my Mother's.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is not as long as the other ones.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

After getting a lot of my stuff from my mom's, with the help Rick, Morty, Summer, and Jerry, Beth came home to see bags of stuff by the couch.  
"Who's Stuff is this?" Beth asked as she tried to figure it out herself.  
"Beth..... (Y/N) has been kicked out of her Mother's place. So I was telling her it is okay with me but we need to find out if it is okay if she stays here. All we need is an okay from you." Jerry explained. Beth walked up to me and she saw the tears running down my face, and she gave me a hug. I hugged back. All of them were okay with me staying there with them, since I had no where to go. Rick and I walked to his garage and as soon as we were not in sight of everyone else, he grabbed my hand. We held hands the rest of the way to his garage. I felt the happiest I have been in about four hours. As soon as Rick and I got in his garage he placed his lips on mine and it was probably the best moment of today. It was unexpected but amazing.

Rick's p.o.v.

As soon as we got to the garage I placed my lips upon hers, at first I was not sure how she was going to react. As I was not sure how she was going to react, she soon started kissing back. It was amazing that she didn't freak out. I really do love her. But I don't know if she feels the same.

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

I really do love him. But I don't know if he feels the same.  
"Rick can I tell you something?" I asked.  
"Yes. You can tell me anything that you need to." Rick replies. I was scared of what he would say, after I told him that I am in love with him.  
"Rick, I am in love with you!" I told him. He looked at me for a few minutes still trying to figure out what to say.  
"(Y/N), I am in love with you too." Rick and I kissed again and this time it felt amazing! I was lost for words. We, both pulled away to catch our breath. He never failed to amaze me. He in general is amazing. He never failed to make me smile. Rick then grabbed my hand and we went to his ship/car. He then started the ship/car and as we went out for another adventure to god only knows where. As long as Rick is there it will be amazing. I wanted to know where we were going to but anywhere with Rick is okay. As Rick drove us to where we were going, I saw a really beautiful thing called space.  
"Like the first time, space is still beautiful." I said in awe. I looked over to Rick and noticed that he was smiling.  
"Space is no where near as beautiful as you." I heard Rick say. After he said that I started to blush. He smiled as he saw me blush, then he grabbed my hand. I was smiling with him. He soon stopped the ship/car and we got out. We started to walk around just exploring the outdoors and we were having a blast. We had to leave sooner then we wanted to because we saw the galatic federation.  
"Rick Sanchez of Earth demsion C-137, you have been summonded by the council of Ricks." I looked at Rick and he must have known that I was scared. He then reached over to grab my hand, to try and comfort me. As he was about to grab my hand I was pulled away by two other Ricks. My Rick was grabbed by another Rick and dragged through the portal, right after me. I was honestly down right scared out of my mind as of right now. I felt the hands of the Ricks on my shoulders and I felt them pushing me along a hallway and it scary since I had no idea where they were leading me to. They kept pushing me along the hallway to a strange room where there were many Ricks sitting higher up, looking down towards my Rick and I. I look yowards my Rick and see the Ricks behind him push my Rick down to the floor on his hands and knees. I went to go help my Rick up but the Ricks holding onto my shoulders were stopping me from helping him up. I wanted to so badly help him up but I couldn't. The leader of the council of Ricks asked the ones holding onto my shoulders to bring me up to him. As they walked me closer to him I started to fight to get away from them. As I had finally freed myself from their grip, I looked straight into my Rick's eyes. I then placed a kiss to his forehead.


	7. Author's note

So..... There may not be a chapter for a little while because I am currently trying to write something I have never wrote before.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry but this is the last chapter. So this is the first time I have ever written smut for any of my stories, so please be kind and suggest ways I could make it better, also there will be a warning when it is about to start and when it ends

(Y/N)'s p.o.v.

I had just kissed my Rick's forehead when he had all of a sudden kicked the Rick's holding him down, so that he could get away. He grabbed my hand as we ran away from them in hopes to get away from them completely. After we had ran we found a room full of rockets and ships. Rick pulled my hand as we got out of there. Rick and I were in a ship on our way home. After we got home we had destroyed the ship that we had made it home in and decided to use it for spare parts. Rick then grabbed my hand again and we walked to the garage where, we got in his ship and drove away to another planet. Once on the other planet, Rick had walked to my side of the ship/car and opened my door. After I had gotten out of the ship/car, Rick had shut the door and grabbed a hold of my hand as the two of us walked into what seemed like a hotel. We had walked in and gotten a key for the room and then we walked in.

***  SMUT IS ABOUT TO BEGIN   ***  
Also the smut is in nobody's p.o.v.

As soon as Rick and you had gotten in the room, he started to pull of your clothes while you did the same to him. After finally getting eachother's clothes off, Rick picks you up and places you gentley on the bed. He then rolls a condom on. After rolling the condom on he lines up the tip of his dick to your entrance. He then slowly slides his dick into you. You had felt pain as he slid his dick in you. After he had slid his dick in he had waited a couple minutes for you to adjust to the feeling. He then started thrusting into you and you were moaning out. You had jolted due to you senses. As Rick continued to thrust into you, you were moaning and then you started to gasp. Soon Rick had started to groan and you were biting back a moan. You had shivered as he had hit your g-spot, and at that moment your breath hitched. As Rick kept thrusting you had suddebly shuddered. He then placed his lips on yours as he then took his lips from yours and ran them down you jawline to your neck. He grinned ear to ear as he saw that he left a hickey on your neck. You then started to tremble. After many more thrusts you had reached your release, and Rick was about to come. Minutes later Rick had reached his release and he had collapsed on top of you.  
****    .End of the smut.            ****

Rick's p.o.v.

(Y/N) and I were laying in bed. She seemed really tired so I kissed her forehead and then she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
        "I love you" I whispered into her ear as she slept and I saw her smile. It was amazing to see her smile.

<><><><><><>

Still Rick's p.o.v.

I woke up to see (Y/N) was still laying in my arms which caused me to smile. She woke up and looked at me with her beautiful (e/c). It made me so happy that she was still laying here with me. I got up and got dressed and then I helped her get dressed. As she was standing up in front of me, she seemed like she was going to lose her balance. I gently grabbed her wrists and placed her arms around my neck to keep her standing as I helped her into the pants she was wearing yesterday. After we were both we dressed I noticed that she was tired so I pickeed her up bridal style and carried her to the car/ship and I buckled her in. After getting her in I went to my side of the car/ship and I drove us home. I grabbed her hand and held it the whole way home. As soon as we got home I got out and went to her side of the car/ship and I carried her bridal style into the house. Morty came up to me.  
"Why are you carrying (Y/N)? Why were you two gone so long?" Morty asked.  
"She is tired so I am letting her sleep and we were gone so long because we were exploring." I told him without telling him the part about (Y/N) and I's little adventure we had in bed together. It was better he didn't know, just like the rest of the family they didn't need to know. Summer came downstairs and went straight to the kitchen and from what I could tell Jerry and Beth were not home. So I carried (Y/N) upstairs and laid her down in my bed so that she could sleep in peace. I then went to take a shower. After my shower I went back to the bedroom where (Y/N) was sleeping and saw that she was awake and she saw me walk into the room and she smiled up at me and then I grabbed her hand and we walked downstairs to the kitchen where I made her breakfast. Morty, Summer, (Y/N) and I ate breakfast together. When we were done having breakfast (Y/N) and I went to my garage where we worked on many of my inventions together. She sat on the workbench right by the tool box and she would hand me the tools I needed for the inventions. I had a little surprise for her. I got up from where I was sitting and I went and got the box and got on one knee.  
"(Y/N) (Y/L/N), will you marry me?" I asked and he answer surprised me.  
"Yes Rick, I will marry you."


End file.
